


In our dream

by universe_110



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 傻白甜, 女裝, 鏡子撲累
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 只是一篇PWP。





	In our dream

伊姆斯興致勃勃地翻找著西裝，他從衣架上拿出一套又一套，將之塞到身旁的亞瑟手上，同時嘴邊唸著：「達令，你好適合這套......你穿了這個屁股一定會很翹、欸，幹嘛揍我！」

亞瑟白眼的同時止不住嘴角的弧度，從另一邊幫伊姆斯挑好西裝的尺寸之後塞到對方手裡：「快去換，不要浪費時間。」

在走進試衣間後，亞瑟才有些難為情地抹抹臉——沒想到他會做這種事！

前幾日伊姆斯開口求婚、佯裝不在意卻不自覺開始搜尋起西裝款式的自己，突然好奇伊姆斯穿起 _正常_ 西裝的樣子（伊姆斯的衣櫃不論何時都讓他不敢恭維），於是亞瑟偷偷造了這個夢境——一個關於兩人在試婚紗的夢境。

除了合照之外，攝影師還讓他們各自拍了幾組照片。在一旁等待的亞瑟看著一臉正經面對鏡頭的伊姆斯，感到耳朵一陣熱——幸好這是夢。亞瑟在心裡慶幸著。  
  
認真起來的伊姆斯加上他身上的那套三件式成套西裝，合身的剪裁及伊姆斯散發出的氣場，讓亞瑟再次確認了自己的選擇；他看著男人抱著小哈士奇拍攝的樣子，不禁聯想他們未來領養孩子之後的光景——伊姆斯與孩子爭執的畫面在第一時間閃過，亞瑟臉頰上的酒窩因為這樣而淺淺凹陷。

 

畢竟是亞瑟的夢境設定，在伊姆斯拍攝完畢之後，夢境很快跳到拍攝結束——準備順利結束的夢境卻在兩人更衣時出現不該屬於亞瑟設定的內容——伊姆斯在亞瑟拆解袖扣時突然湊到亞瑟耳邊低啞說了一句：「達令，你的樣子讓我好想上你。」

亞瑟聞言挑眉看向對方，他一邊思考夢境時間及自己的設定一邊回嘴：「這樣就受不了？等等我去換套婚紗給你看看，你不就早洩？」

伊姆斯痞笑著貼到亞瑟身上，一面將亞瑟壓到櫃子邊，一面舔上亞瑟的耳朵，「光說不練是不行的喔，達令。」

被激怒的亞瑟瞥了眼手錶，確認夢境結束時間正在倒數後，哼笑著抬頭丟給伊姆斯一個挑釁的微笑：「我們等著看啊。」之後推開伊姆斯、隨便撈起一件擱在一旁的婚紗走進隔間。  
  
瞪著手中的黑色露背婚紗，亞瑟開始拖延，他慢吞吞等待著時間倒數，卻沒有預期的崩塌——亞瑟深吸一口氣忿忿地拆下手錶，往牆角扔去——伊姆斯一定對夢境動了手腳！

看著黑色蕾絲布料騎虎難下的亞瑟耳根更熱了。

 

 

伊姆斯 _完全_ 有發現這是一個亞瑟造的夢。

起初他不知道亞瑟的意圖——也許他可愛的達令只是有了婚前症候群，伊姆斯本身也很樂意陪彆扭的亞瑟預習這些事；而亞瑟的夢中除了西裝之外，還有琳瑯滿目的婚紗，伊姆斯心養難耐，他趁著中途分開拍攝的時候一槍斃了自己，接著延長了夢境時間後再度入夢。值得慶幸的是，亞瑟很認真在跟夢境中的攝影師確認照片，完全沒有注意到異狀；伊姆斯同時為這件事感到開心，這代表亞瑟全然放鬆且信任著自己。

於是，就在一個輕鬆的宣戰之後，他的達令拿著漂亮的黑色蕾絲小禮服進了更衣室，伊姆斯看著更衣室的門默默倒數，直到過了原訂的結束時刻，他聽見東西被扔到地上的聲音偷偷微笑。

伊姆斯原以為亞瑟會氣沖沖跑出來揍他，或者是自己脫離夢境，幾分鐘之後映入眼簾的畫面完全出乎他意料之外——穿著裸背小禮服的亞瑟走出隔間，衝著他挑眉之後故意趴在桌子上。

伊姆斯目不轉睛地看著那被布料包裹的翹臀，及那一大片衝著自己露出的美背，上頭還有昨天自己親自印上去的咬痕。伊姆斯情不自禁走上前，從後摟住亞瑟並往那幾個淡淡的痕跡上啃咬：「你犯規，亞瑟。」

亞瑟懶洋洋地轉頭看向伊姆斯：「我覺得這套挺不錯的啊，不喜歡嗎？」

沒有回應的伊姆斯在亞瑟耳邊噴出笑意，他的手不規矩地撫摸著亞瑟的身體，兩人的體溫時而隔著薄薄的布料，時而親密緊貼，粗繭每每擦過都讓亞瑟不住輕顫。

就在亞瑟逐漸陷入兩人纏綿的狀態時，伊姆斯以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把亞瑟壓到一旁的牆面貼鏡上，強制亞瑟把腿張開之後拉起裙擺到塞到亞瑟嘴裡：「既然你那麼喜歡，就好好咬著，嗯？」

伊姆斯看著嘴裡塞滿蕾絲布料的亞瑟輕嘆，他的手在亞瑟露出的大腿上游走，伊姆斯的雙眼緊盯著亞瑟，他吻上亞瑟有點紅的鼻子，「達令，你忘記穿內褲了。」

一邊蹭著亞瑟，伊姆斯的手一邊在對方腿間的重點部位附近來回遊走；而亞瑟粗重的呼吸聲對伊姆斯來說是性感的回應。他又壓上亞瑟幾分，後者在背部完全貼上冰冷鏡面時倒抽一口氣，伊姆斯笑著往後撫摸亞瑟的背部，「等等就不冷了。」

  
  
亞瑟可以感覺到伊姆斯的手在自己腿間作亂，咬著裙擺的狀態就像是自己在迎合對方的侵犯一樣，這個念頭讓亞瑟忍不住嗚咽了聲。

伊姆斯慢慢往下，他隔著薄薄的布料撫摸亞瑟的身體，接著親吻亞瑟揪著布料的手；最後在對方面前跪下，伊姆斯先是珍寶一樣地撫摸了下對方腿間的半勃，爾後含住頂端——輕喘從上頭傳來，伊姆斯內心滿是得意。

在亞瑟忍不住空出一隻手按上伊姆斯後腦時，後者緩緩退開，舌頭一面繞著已經全部充血的性器，伊姆斯舔著亞瑟的前端之後轉而親吻對方的腹部，同時印上一個又一個淺淺的紅。他起身時看見亞瑟眼裡充滿不悅的情緒，伊姆斯笑著親親亞瑟的臉，「轉身，我會給你更好的。」

亞瑟才一轉身面對鏡子，就因為屁股突然被伊姆斯掐了一下而直接撞上鏡子，「媽的，伊姆斯，你在幹嘛？」

「測試彈性。」痞笑著回應之後，伊姆斯一邊交代「把裙子抓好」一邊再次跪下，他先是往亞瑟的臀部上親舔一陣，接著慢條斯理掰開亞瑟的臀瓣，伊姆斯看著穴口被燈光照射而漂亮濕潤的樣子說：「這就是 **夢境的好處** 不是嗎，達令？」

基本上已經完全準備好的亞瑟強忍顫抖回應：「閉嘴。」之後在伊姆斯的手指進入自己時咬住胸前的裙擺，好避免讓人害羞的聲音流洩。

伊姆斯的手指在濕潤的軟肉裡攪動著，他另一隻手按著亞瑟左邊的臀瓣，以方便欣賞自己的手指被吃進去的畫面；伊姆斯偶爾分神瞥向鏡子裡的亞瑟，對方的額頭抵著鏡子，雖是皺眉，但卻能從長久的相處下看出其中摻雜的愉悅。伊姆斯抽插幾次之後曲起手指，指尖熟門熟路擦過亞瑟的前列腺，後者激動得整個身體貼上鏡面，伊姆斯憐愛地咬上亞瑟的肩膀：「你的反應好可愛，達令。不管什麼時候都這麼敏感。」

說不出話的亞瑟粗喘著，他撐在鏡子上，被撩起的慾望驅使亞瑟握住胯間的性器，捋動後的快感加上伊姆斯在體內的刺激逼出亞瑟細小的呻吟。

伊姆斯看著鏡子內的 _未婚夫_ 被慾望操控的樣子滿意地笑了，他握住亞瑟的手，引導對方的力道輕重，同時親上眼前泛紅的背部，「達令，你好棒，你準備要吃進我了嗎？」

「廢話少說，Mr. Eames。快點進來。」

「這麼急切是因為時間快到了......」伊姆斯一邊說一邊抽出手指並將自己的性器插入，他的下一句話伴隨著亞瑟的呻吟繼續說，「還是空虛到想被我填滿呢？」

瞬間被填滿的感覺讓亞瑟說不出話，他的身體僵直著貼上鏡面，伊姆斯堅硬的性器撐開後穴的每一個縐折，頂端擦過前列腺——亞瑟的手緊緊抓著懷裡的裙擺，被進入的感覺令他動彈不得，快感從尾椎傳進大腦，接著是伊姆斯在耳邊的粗喘——這一切都讓亞瑟忍不住低哼出聲，他受不了地扭動腰部，「動動......伊姆斯，動一動。」

無法忍受這個的伊姆斯咒罵了聲，他退出一些之後重重頂入，接著在亞瑟拱起身體時往前隔著蕾絲布料掐上對方的乳頭，伊姆斯在亞瑟軟棉呻吟的時候開口：「達令，你在逼我欺負你。」

嘴上這麼說，實際上則是溫柔等待亞瑟適應的伊姆斯在戀人身體裡停留，手指揉捏著蕾絲布料下的挺立，同時安撫地親吻亞瑟的脖子。兩人在空間不大的小隔間裡對彼此發情，彼此的喘息被無限放大，亞瑟難耐地開始扭腰催促，盡力忍耐直接開操的伊姆斯低聲咒罵，接著加重搓揉乳頭的力道，亞瑟蹙眉吃痛叫出聲之後挑釁：「嘶......伊姆斯，你的能耐就這樣嗎？」

聞言，伊姆斯一手摟著亞瑟的腰抽出之後重重插入——沒有預告的連續抽插讓亞瑟艱難地抽氣，他不得不一手按在鏡子上好穩住自己。

「看看鏡子，達令，看看你的腹部，你可以看到我在哪個地方填滿你。」

伊姆斯的話讓亞瑟的視線掃過鏡子，腹部上些微突起的地方讓他面紅耳赤，亞瑟嗚咽兩聲之後閉上眼，決定眼不見為淨。

伊姆斯的笑意噴在亞瑟耳邊，他的手按在亞瑟的腹部上，那個被自己頂出形狀的地方正動情泛紅；伊姆斯得意地貼在亞瑟耳邊低聲說：「你看看你，達令，穿著裙子被我操到渾身發紅，還不知滿足地緊緊咬著我，你想要更多對嗎？ _小婊子_ 想要我填滿嗎？」

不曾出現過的下流稱呼讓亞瑟一愣，接著全身顫抖，他想掙脫伊姆斯的擁抱，卻被抓得更緊，不斷迴盪在耳殼間的呼喊讓亞瑟不自覺收緊臀部肌肉，伊姆斯的粗喘緊接著敲擊耳膜，亞瑟咬著唇，頓幾秒後豁出去似地轉頭貼在伊姆斯耳邊，輕喘說道：「 _小婊子_ 穿黑色引誘到你了嗎？看看你把小婊子塞得多滿。裡頭都是你的形狀，你要射給小婊子了嗎？」

亞瑟反擊同時往後蹭著，他看著被嚇到的伊姆斯，還來不及得意整個人就被伊姆斯壓在落地鏡上狠狠操幹。

 

伊姆斯毫無顧忌地抽送著，他的臉貼在亞瑟耳邊磨蹭，伊姆斯在亞瑟不得不雙手都按在鏡面上時輕聲表示：「我會填滿你，每一滴你都可以吃乾淨嗎？嗯？你後面的小嘴會滿足嗎？你看，你那麼用力咬著我，不知羞恥小婊子......。」伊姆斯在亞瑟的哀嚎聲中停頓了下，他握住對方從垂下的布料中露出的性器，不顧亞瑟的意願用手指圈住前端，並在頂端來回磨蹭，伊姆斯看著鏡子裡的畫面形容轉述：「你前面還這麼硬這麼紅，你說，會不會等等我就把你操射？」

亞瑟倒抽一口氣之後轉頭，他用嘴唇蹭著伊姆斯的嘴角，接著低聲說道：「那你還在等什麼？你的小婊子會全部吃下去......伊姆斯， _一滴不漏_ 。」

用拇指擦過亞瑟的馬眼，伊姆斯啣著嘴邊的抽氣聲問：「誰教你的？達令，是誰讓你變得那麼調皮？」

亞瑟還沒來得及回嘴，伊姆斯變挺腰頂入，接著撤出，龜頭一次又一次擦過前列腺的快感讓亞瑟的腰不住顫抖，「我、我想射......，伊姆斯。」亞瑟一邊求饒，一邊抓住伊姆斯的手腕，「放開我，拜託你，我想射......我想要、嗚。」

「等一下。」舔著亞瑟的嘴，伊姆斯喘著說：「等等我，達令，我要你更舒服。」

被強制忍下射精感的亞瑟痛苦地抓著裙擺衣料，他的右臉整個貼在鏡子上，嘴巴噴出的吐息模糊了鏡子裡的自己——亞瑟可以感覺到伊姆斯在身體裡深入淺出、手指慢慢磨向會陰的戲弄以及圈住根部不讓自己解放的霸道——亞瑟痛苦地呻吟，他胡言亂語著求饒，但伊姆斯沒理會；安撫在耳邊的碎吻讓亞瑟舒服，但不斷被碾過的前列腺及被輕撫的會陰讓快感持續累積，亞瑟覺得不太對勁，他再次按住伊姆斯的手並用僅存的力氣拉開對方，伊姆斯還沒來得及拒絕他，精液便從馬眼汩汩流出。

亞瑟嗚咽著抽搐，被堵著的後穴也快速收縮蠕動著，他悶哼接下伊姆斯的所有安撫親吻之後，顫抖聲音說：「伊姆斯，不要......停下。」

「為什麼呢，達令？」伊姆斯低聲回應，他把鬍渣蹭在亞瑟脖子上，那個地方現在脹紅可愛，伊姆斯看了愛不釋手，「你把我夾得好緊。」

「我......想上廁所。」亞瑟說完之後喘了一口氣，酸軟的感覺讓他整個人又往鏡子貼了幾分，試圖離開伊姆斯的牽制。

聞言，伊姆斯笑著把裙擺拉下蓋住亞瑟尚未萎軟的性器之後握住，笑著允諾：「好。」

「不要鬧了！」亞瑟氣急敗壞地掙扎。

出乎意料的，伊姆斯氣定神閒又堅定無比地輕聲說道：「我沒鬧，亞瑟。尿出來。」

伊姆斯堅持的語調讓亞瑟的解放感更加強烈；男人的手隔著薄薄的蕾絲布料緩緩擼動，亞瑟這才想到自己已經失去造夢主的身份，他掙扎著咬牙威脅：「滾......放開。」卻在伊姆斯用不重不輕的力道蹭過頂端時無法控制，濕熱的尿液滑過皮膚的感覺讓亞瑟羞恥得幾乎無法呼吸，他的眼神迷離地瞥向鏡子，之後看到裡頭的伊姆斯正滿意地望著他——亞瑟後悔自己沒有離開視線——伊姆斯就這麼眼角帶著微笑看進他眼裡，接著拉起充分吸收水分的裙擺往嘴裡放。

亞瑟還沒來得及罵人，伊姆斯就用力吮了一口，「小婊子的味道好甜。」

連耳根脹熱的感覺都還沒出現，崩塌就發生，亞瑟在雙腿懸空之後回到現實。

 

伊姆斯一醒來就看到把PASIV推進床底的亞瑟，他在開口前得到一個「你敢說話就死定了」的眼神，伊姆斯很識相下床離開房間，「我去泡咖啡。」

留在房內的亞瑟則是崩潰地抹著自己通紅的臉，他瞪著門板，思考著毀婚的可能性。

 

-

 

最後亞瑟沒有毀婚，值得慶幸。

他們在婚禮結束後的當天晚上，伊姆斯樂吱吱地躺在床上晃著腿，等待亞瑟洗完澡之後上床。

在這個當下，伊姆斯以為只有手上那只婚戒可以讓他笑著入睡；幾秒之後，出現在門口的亞瑟讓他決定今晚不用睡——亞瑟身上穿著那天夢裡的婚紗！

伊姆斯還說不出任何話，他還在思考是否要找他的籌碼標記確認真實，亞瑟就先貓一樣地爬上床，「晚安，Mr. Eames？」

在摸到籌碼前，伊姆斯決定先把亞瑟撲倒再說。

 

-Fin.

 

 呀～因為工作校稿拖了一個禮拜orz

毫無邏輯的PWP！請笑納！

希望我來得及在歐美翁出個EA幽靈本QDQ

 


End file.
